Warrior Academy
by chibi-tastic
Summary: Maddie hates her life. It's torture. She's bullied, harassed, and forgotten. It doesn't help that she chooses not to talk. Now after some coincidences happening to her, her life changes and now winds up in England. PruFem!Can
1. Chapter 1

**Chibi: **PFFFF! I'm now freakishly obsessed with Hetalia!

**Austria:** Are you sane, Chibi?

**Chibi:** Nope.

**America:** Ha-ha, I'm the hero so I'm the main character, right?

**Chibi:** Uh, no, actually.

**America:** *goes to sad hero of awesome corner*

**China:** Roll chapter, aru!

**Russia:**Review, kol kol kol~!

* * *

><p><strong>Warrior Academy<strong>

**By:** chibi-tastic

**Genre:** Humor, Action & Romance

**Couples:** PrussiaxFem!Canada, SpainxFem!Romano, FrancexFem!EnglandxUS, AustriaxHungaryxRomania, SwitzerlandxLichtenstein others

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Maddie hates her life. It's torture. She's bullied, harassed, and forgotten. It doesn't help that she chooses not to talk. Now after some coincidences happening to her, her life changes and now winds up in England. With new friends her future looks brighter. Though, secrets of her hiden past and heritage can dammage all her happiness. Wait, what's up with the stalking Albino, the creeper French cousin, and hyper Spaniard. She's in for some awesome times.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: The Chase<em>

Madeline Williams always hated school. She was completely invisible. On a daily basis people would accidentally sit on her, skip her during roll call and be marked absent, and when ever anyone mentioned her name some moron would ask who she is. She was always constantly bullied. Her personal life wasn't any better, her mother passed away years ago, her brother left her behind to go to some academy in England and her father disappeared way before her mom's death. Leaving her completely alone. She lives in a foster home with a bunch of other foster kids. Madeline also suffers from slight selective mutism, only talking to people she feels comfortable with. Which was her brother until he flat out left her alone in the world. She ended up with the disorder after witnessing the murder of her mother at age eleven. Doctors of all kinds tried everything they could to try to get her to speak but she couldn't budge. At thirteen her brother was offered a chance to go to England to study abroad and he left as well. It wasn't like it was his choice, he wanted to stay with Maddie but the scouts demanded him to go, stating that it was urgent. So he left with them, reluctantly. Alfred would E-Mail once in a while to check if she's okay but the E-Mails were coming in less and less until they completely stopped. In a few words her life sucks.

Though something interesting had happened about three days ago. It was weird and so out of the ordinary that it frightened and entertained the mute girl. It was like an angel was actually protecting her.

_Flashback_

_It was right after school and it was fairly cloudy and it was one of those worse than usual days for Madeline. The school's popular clique felt like it was 'Torment the Mute Girl Day'. Which does happen frequently but it can't be helped there's no one to save her anymore like her brother did. So they decided to play 'Cat and Mouse' that day. It's a game were the whole lot of them would chase there poor victim all around town until the victim gets hurt somehow. Oh how she hated that game, the last time they played it they ended up using the metal end of one of there umbrellas took a lighter to heat and heated it until it was nice and hot then brandished it on Madeline's left arm. Yeah, she really hated that game. _

_That day they were chasing her to the bridge. It's a bridge that connected to another part of town so it wasn't a long bridge but it was for sure high up. Like a cat corners a mouse, Madeline was cornered, only the railings saving her from the dark waters below. Though that didn't stop her from trying to back up even more, she truly feared these kids. They are heartless bastards that already led to three kids to commit suicide and seven others to switch schools or become home schooled. So she looked behind her and then while her gaze on the deep waters behind her one of them pushed her of the railings and she fell. Her body hit the icy cold dark water that winter brings and she started sinking. _

_She wanted to swim upwards but she couldn't tell where exactly was upwards. The freeze was getting to her and she was running out of oxygen she was almost positive that these frozen waters will be her final resting place. She was also certain that no one would care to even look for her. She was a nobody after all, the best she can hope for was that she as put as a runaway case and that at least Al would miss her. As she kept submerging reality was slipping away and her mind was drawing a blank, that was until she felt something warm coming from the very core of her body spread towards the rest of it. It was a comforting feeling, like when her mother use to embrace her before she went to bed. With her remaining strength she cracked an eye open only to see bright light. She could breath now and it wasn't freezing cold anymore but she was certainly still under the flowing river. She looked at her skin and it was glowing a golden yellow. She was alive. She felt herself to find the strength to swim back up to the surface._

_Once up the surface she took a big gulp of air that she desperately needed. She looked all around her to find land an there was a beach type thing. She swam towards it and almost kissed the sand but her body became tired again and the glow left. Then a searing pain shot through her right arm like lava as flowing through her veins. She turned her head towards her arm to see if she had damaged it in any way. It looked perfectly fine but for a brief second she swore she saw an image appear for a second but then it went away quickly. _

_The blonde ignored thinking that it was a trick of the mind, especially after what had just happened but then again a few minutes ago her whole body was glowing. Though somehow in the back of her mind this felt oddly familiar, like a sense of deja vu. Right now it wasn't her main concern, she had to get home and blow dry all of her text books and back pack. Madeline also thanked her lucky stars that her glasses stayed on, if she had lost them she was certain that if her foster mother wouldn't buy her new ones. She had the same ones from three years ago and there getting really old. When she gathered enough energy she stood up and headed home._

_End of Flashback_

Right now Madeline was on her way from school to go the foster home. She was lucky that her personal tormentors weren't in the mood to play there horrifying games today. The unlucky part wast that the weather wasn't in her favor it was already pouring and Madeline was soaked head to toe. So she took the long way home, it had the most shelter from the rain. It was through the town's park. The park was heavily populated by trees so they protected the unfortunate Canadian girl. Lucky for her there was a gazebo located in the midst of the trees in the dead center of the park. The town she lived in was a regular suburban town of the outskirts f the main city. It wasn't to rural and it wasn't to city-like so there was a lot of noise but enough to realize that when it's completely quiet out of nowhere is out of the ordinary. So when all the noise ceased to exist at a moments anyone would realize it in a heartbeat. The shouts of sellers in the market, the the roaring of motors everything but the loud pitter-patter of the rain. So she was she sure she hadn't gone deaf. It was like the town's life had just died.

This was scary. The blonde grabbed her bag and started to walk out the gazebo, she thought since she was already wet the rain so it didn't matter if she got more wet or not. It was then until she realized tat the temperature had gotten colder, not by the rain that was hitting her again. It was an eery kind of cold that dropped the temperature by several degrees that Madeline could see her own breath. Goosebumps started to spread through skin. She felt and adrenaline rush fill her and something in the back of her mind told her to run out of there. Her feet didn't listen to her mind, they were glued to the sidewalk. Fear enveloped her mind. She looked all around her, left, right, straight ahead, nothing. Though it didn't automatically occur to her that she needed to look behind her, oh how she wanted to kick herself.

Behind was a phantom-like creature, it looked like Death himself. A floating hooded figure that reminded Madeline of a Dementor from _Harry Potter_. Now she was frozen in fear there was nowhere to run or anyone to run to. To add to the list she is completely defenseless. Her small amount of luck she had finally run out She'd knew it would sooner or later, she was hoping for later though.

"Give it to me, Warrior!"

… What? Dozens of things were running through her mind. One, it talks. Two, what is _it_? Three, warrior? Four, is she being Punk'd by those snobby popular kids from school, they do have the power to pull something like this, shes finally going to snap. The phantom creeped closer and Madeline stepped back slowly. Her brain still shocked on what's going on. She couldn't get away and the phantom took a hold of her slender neck and began to lift her of the pavement. The phantom started to tighten it's grip on the Canadian's neck choking the breath out of her. She couldn't believe it, this is the second time she faced death in the face this week and maybe she wouldn't survive this one.

She felt the burning sensation attack her arm again just like when she was down at the river. She would initially look at her arm but she had zero access on her neck and head movement. Though on the corner of her eye she saw the same glow she saw last time. The phantom loosened his grip and Madeline was able to pry herself of the phantom but ended up landing on the hard pavement butt-first. She tried to crawl her way but while she was crawling the phantom made one of it's twig-like arms transform into a spike and stabbed the left side of Madeline's torso. Maddie let out a loud scream and saw a big red stain on her white dress shirt and drip to the pavement. She felt her conscious slipping away and her vision tarted to blur a little.

"Die, Warrior!"

Right before the phantom could strike the last fatal blow a miracle happened. A shield had surrounded her, it was a gold translucent shield that protected her 360 degrees. When the phantom hit it, the phantom was thrown ten feet away. Her arm was glowing under her dress shirt and with the little energy she had she lifted her right sleeve and saw the source of the glow, a gold tattoo. An arrow that started on the top of her hand and twisted around her arm and ended at her shoulder. This was all to much.

"Maddie! Shit, don't worry we'll handle this from here!" Alfred? Two boys walked infront of her. One was definitely Al and the other was a tan boy with chocolate brown hair and holding a ball of fire? Wait, what?

"Don't fret, love. We got this, you can relax now." It was feminine British voice. She felt two hands grasp her shoulders and she turned round and saw a girl with blonde hair and striking green eyes.

"It seems that you ran into a little problem, chica. Don't worry, as your brother would say the heroes have arrived." the tan boy said with a Spanish accent.

"Damn straight, now, enough talk let's take care of this."

Alfred charged at the phantom and hit it square at it's face. Shoving it to the ground and created a small created a small crater on the ground. He let out a growl, not a growl that can be produced by human, it was a growl that belonged to an animal and it surprised Madeline. The British girl started to put her hands on her wound and the girls hand started to glow a bright green. The Brit gave Madeline a reassuring look.

"It's okay, I'm just taking care of this wound. I don't think Jones would appreciate if I let his sister bleed to death, now will he?"

While the English girl was healing her wound the other two were fighting the phantom. The next thing she saw was the Spanish boy's arms engulfed by fire and he shot the fire towards the enemy completely incinerating it until it was just black ash flowing in the wind. Then sound returned and everything seemed to go back to normal. So like any other person in Madeline's position she did the noble thing and passed out. Yes, that is the noble thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi:<strong> So, what'cha guys think?

**S. Italy:** Meh

**Chibi:** So cruel... Review people. Chapter two is halfway done... So update will be soon. Just need to finish other half and edit. I apologize for this being slightly moving slow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibi:** OMG, chapter two, guys.

**Spain**: Dios mio, I'm in it!

**Chibi:** Yay for Espana! Though my lovely readers this chappy is not my greatest...

**France:** I lust you anyways.

**Chibi:** Aw thanks Fran... Wait, lust?

**France**: Hon hon

**Chibi:** *is scared*

**Spain:** Chibi doesn't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Warrior Academy of Awesome<strong>

**By:** chibi-tastic

**Genre:** Humor, Action & Romance

**Couples:** PrussiaxFem!Canada, SpainxFem!Romano, FrancexFem!EnglandxUS, AustriaxHungaryxRomania, SwitzerlandxLichtenstein others

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Maddie hates her life. It's torture. She's bullied, harassed, and forgotten. It doesn't help that she chooses not to talk. Now after some coincidences happening to her, her life changes and now winds up in England. With new friends her future looks brighter. Though, secrets of her hiden past and heritage can dammage all her happiness. Wait, what's up with the stalking Albino, the creeper French cousin, and hyper Spaniard. She's in for some awesome times.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: The Path of a Warrior<em>

_**~Madeline's POV~**_

"Guys, this is so uncool. I can't believe we arrived late to save my sis!" Alfred, shut up, I'm trying to sleep! … Wait, Alfred? Oh, that's right I as attacked by a Dementor and I almost died but I was rescued by my brother and his friends. Right, one of them had fire spewing out of his hands and the other had glowing green hands. Also, my brother has super human strength. Yup, that's completely normal. Stop lying to yourself Madeline!

"It's your fault for craving McDonald's right after we got of the plane, bloody git!" That's not very surprising, Al can beat a hippopotamus in an eating contest.

"I was hungry, it's not my fault the plane's food sucked."

"You had a lobster, three bowls of spaghetti, two slices of pie and a jumbo shake! You're going to die from a heart attack!" The Brit said irritated

"Hey, silencio, your going to wake up Madeline."

Thank you somebody who cares about my sleep! Well, it really doesn't matter, I'm already awake I'm just playing possum for now. I turned my body around so they can take a hint and think that I'm about to wake up. Maybe if I ignore them long enough I can go back to blissful sleep.

Replaying the events that happened before I fainted. So I was chased by Dementor. Then, the Dementor started to choke the living day lights out of me. After that I fell on my butt, which hurt. Then, I got stabbed on the left side of my torso. Then my brother, a British girl and Spanish boy saved my sorry ass with some kick-ass attack moves that you only see in blockbuster movies, like X-Men. Yeah, exactly like an X-Men/Harry Potter crossover...

"Don't tell me to be quiet in a different language, Mexico!" Alfred yelled.

"For the last time, Al, I'm Spanish. Which means I'm from Spain. Andres is from Mexico! Ignorant American."

"Will both of you calm down, I think we woke up Miss Williams."

I opened my eyes to see three pairs of eyes stare at me. I got a good look on who was in the room. There was Alfred who looked like he was about to be strangled by the Spaniard. The Spaniard had his hands in position to strangle Alfred. The British girl looked like she was about to bonk Al in the head with a book. I took a notice of the room and I could automatically knew that I was in a hospital room. What gave it away was the strong smell of sterilization. There was a needle embellished on the top of my right hand. Nest to me was a heart rate monitor and the source of the annoying beeping sound. Lastly, I was wearing a hospital gown that I prayed wasn't see-through. There was a long awkward pause of silence that lingered. It was one of those moments were a tumbleweed would randomly pass by in the middle. I was staring at them and they were staring at me. Al as first to speak

"Maddie, you're awake. Did you hear all that?" Yes.

"Terribly sorry for disrupting your sleep, though it as your brother's fault. I'm Alice Kirkland , it's a pleasure to make your acquittance."

"And I'm Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, but you can call me Toni. It's magnifico to have another student join Guerriero World Academy, especially a cutie like you~!" Toni said in a chipper tone. He took my hand and kissed it and I obviously blushed.

"Hey, stop talking to my sister ,Toni, isn't your love interest that loud-mouth Italian girl? Leave my sister out of it."

The two boys started arguing again. Though it wasn't like a real argument, it looked like a play fight because they were both laughing. I guess they have a best-frenemy kind of relationship, I'm not surprised it is Alfred we're talking about. He's just so annoying but he's very charismatic. The Brit was rubbing her temples in annoyance she then pulled both boys by there ears ans scolded them both for acting improper infront of young ladies and they were sent to to two corners of the room, one for each. I'm not kidding, it really happened. Alice walked up to my bed and sat down next to me and smiled at me.

"I know you're terribly confused on what's going on and how we can do what we can do. I'm going to be the mature one out us three and have the honor to explain to you, Madeline. We are a small but proud race of meta-humans, meaning that we are stronger than most humans. All those stories you heard as a child do exist. For example I am a wizard, a descendent of Merlin himself. You're brother is a werewolf, hence the howling you heard earlier. Then the Spanish-git over there is a phoenix, giving him the ability of flight and manipulation of fire. There are others back at the academy with different powers. You my dear, according to brand I saw on your arm earlier and how your ears grew pointier you're a Light Elf, or a Ljósálfar. Those haven't been seen around in hundred of years, this puts you in the Elemental class I do believe. Any who, you are a Warrior, like us, a Guardian of Light. We fight Daemons, Protectors of Dark. So to put in Alfred's language, we're superheros."

I stared at Alice like she was crazy. I had pointy ears? I didn't notice. Well, it does explain yesterday. Also, why my brother has a bottomless pit for a stomach. Okay, that's proof enough for me. I can't believe I'm buying this but if this is going to ave my sanity then so be it. Alfred left his corner and put an arm around my shoulder ad grinned ear from ear. I flinched away from his touch. Alfred took his arm of my shoulders and frowned his face quickly changed again and was grinning from ear to ear. He has to realize I haven't had any affectionate human contact in years, I just hope I didn't hurt or offended him.

"Looks like my sis is going to attend the academy, sweet! Aw-ooh!" Alfred howled which earned another backhand slap from Alice.

Antonio eventually left his corner and stood next to Alice who started poking her sides and she jumped away, almost hitting the wall. Antonio started laughing at her and Alice glared back. I smiled at the scene that unfolded before me, I haven't seen so much life in a long time. A phone tarted ringing and Antonio pulled out his an iPhone 4 who's case was the image of the Spanish flag. He pressed talk and all that was heard was a bunch of cussing. Literally, it was a chain of profanity coming out of the caller's mouth. Toni started laughing and placed the phone back on his ear. He waltzed out of the room with swag. Yes, swag.

The room fell quiet as the rest of us stared at the door in disbelief. Toni can take yelling like a man. Or he's just that oblivious that he can't read the atmosphere, like my brother. He's terrible at reading the atmosphere. Maybe that's why he is always getting beat up. Back to the present, Toni was still in the hallway talking on the phone. Alice and Alfred turned there attention towards me. Al smiled at me and stated that he and Alice we're going to grab something to eat from the McDonald's down the street. Alice slapped him and said they're going to get food from the hospital cafeteria instead. I smiled at them and they let the room.

Oh my, what a day. I just found out I'm an elf or whatever and that I'm going to attend Guerriero Academy. So I guess, I'm going to England... Huh? I'M GOING TO ENGLAND? Yes! I'm leaving this hellhole and become an elf... Wow, this is my life in a nut shell, folks. This is the climax of my life.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

Alfred and I walked out of the hospital room. Looking up to see Jones' usually happy face now adorned with a somber look. Earlier after his sister passed out he was on the brink of tears. He obviously cares deeply for his sister. Seriously, he was a wreck. Usually I could care less o the bloody wanker and his annoying self but he looked like a zombie. When he found his sister teetering on the edge of death hi personality switched completely. While Antonio and I were outside the hospital room he was inside crying and holding Miss Madeline's hand and kept apologizing to the Canadian girl's resting form. He, in all honesty, looked crushed. It wasn't until two hours ago he calmed his arse down and started liking his normal self. I sneaked a peek towards Jones. I found him staring at me with a knowing look.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened between me and Madeline?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I don't mean to pry but I'm curious." I replied in all honesty I was curious. I just hope it wasn't one of those 'curiosity killed the cat' situations.

"Well, it's a long story. Our dad died four months before Maddie was born. So Maddie took mom's original last name. Making me Jones and her Williams. Anyways, this made our mom single. We grew up a small but proud family. We still grew up like normal kids, we didn't have that complex of normal child who grows up without one parent and is raised with a single parent. To us our mom was both our mom and dad. She was tough, fair, gentle and kind. She was like Wonder-Woman! One day when I was thirteen I was at baseball practice and Maddie and mom were driving towards Maddie's hockey practice. Something caused mom to swerve and crash. They both survived the crash but a Daemon Reaper* came out and took mom out of the car. She didn't stand a chance, in a matter or seconds she was gone. Brutally murdered infront of Maddie. After that the Reaper decided to take Maddie's Warrior away... Since then she became mute. Doctors say it's a way for her to shut her emotions off from other people and will only talk to me on a few occasions. Then we both learned American Sign Language."

"That's horrid. Wait, if you thirteen that would've made Miss Madeline eleven. That's too young to attain the Warrior power. You should have gotten it before her then..."

"She was an early bloomer. She attained it the day before. She obviously doesn't remember the Reaper or ever having Warrior before. We all thought her Warrior was gone for good, turns out just a good chunk of it was taken away. Just needed time to regenerate."

Good grief. Madeline ha it rough. That Daemon Organization has no mercy. They send a Reaper to murder a mother who doesn't have no one else to take care of her children. One day they are going to pay for making all these innocent people suffer. They just can't quit.

"Then, I guess, then you get you Warrior and left her."

"Yeah, She seems more emotionally distant. She used to love hugs and holding my hand like a cute little girl but now she can't be two inches near me!" Alfred sounded slightly more agitated.

"Well, you can't blame her. She has been virtually alone for a while..."

"Don't you think I know that! I didn't want to leave her the stupid academy forced me to."

Alfred let a low growl escape his throat. He punched a nearby wall scaring people who were passing by. Those poor old people passing by. He didn't punch with all his strength because the wall was still intact. If he had use at least half of his strength it would've been nonresistant. Being a werewolf Beast class makes him a a lot times stronger than a regular human. Sometimes the extra power depends on the beast the Beast class posses. Like Vladimir Lupesco**, my friend from Romania, is a Dhampir, half vampire half human. He has super human speed. His dad was a Vampire Warrior and his mom was a normie. Normies are humans who don't have any Warrior, Daemon or any kind of super human ability.

I couldn't handle seeing Alfred like this, he may be a bloody wanker but he is still one of us, a Warrior. Letting my emotions take a hold of me I wrapped my arms Jones' torso and embraced him. In all honesty I wanted to at least reach his shoulder's but the damn wanker was tall.

"It's going to be okay, alright?" I reassured him while it was muffled a little because my face was buried in his shirt. I then felt his arms wrap around me and then I felt something moist fall on my head. Looking up I saw tears fall from his eyes and he was smiling at me.

"Thank you I needed that."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Bloody wanker wanker making me blush. I can't be falling for this fool! I can't be falling in love with anyone as a matter of fact! I have a lot of siblings to take care of! This will just end up in an ugly mess just like what had happened with Francis... Stupid frog.

"Stop blubbering, you git! What would your sister think is her brother came back crying like a bratty child!"

"That would suck because I'm obviously the hero!"

"Just buy the bloody food..."

He trotted towards the lunch line and I waited for him to order our meals. I started to calm down and my blush went away. I just hope he didn't notice my face turn red, that will be embarrassing. Fixing my disheveled hair I received from embracing Jones. My back pocket beeped twice, alerting me of my new text message. Pulling out my cell I checked my new message.

_**To:** Alice Kirkland_

_When are you guys coming back? Dean Vargas is getting anxious for the new student to arrive._

_**From: **Ludwig Beilschmidt _

Oh great, I bet ten Euros that Mr. Vargas found out Madeline was a cute blonde girl and just needed to meet her... I'm really not surprised.

_**To: **Ludwig Beilschmidt_

_In about two days, we ran into some trouble here. Though, Antonio, Alfred and I took care of it already._

_**From:** Alice Kirkland_

I placed my phone back into my pocket awaiting for Ludwig to reply, if he does reply. He's one of those small talk people. Alfred came back with a tray filled with different assortments of food. Namely burgers, all for Alfred I bet. He looked normal again which calmed my nerves. At times like this it's good to keep a positive attitude. Just one wrong thought can mess up a person's concentration which in turn can cost them there life. It's that serious when it comes to being a Warrior. It's not a life we chose but I life we have to live.

"So what's up? Any news from HQ?"

"Yes, Ludwig says that we have to try to return as soon as possible. Apparently the Dean is getting antsy."

Alfred laughed and suggested that we take our sweet time. I shot him a look and he piped down. We started walking back to Madeline's room. She was placed in ICU due to her wound. I may have been able to stop the bleeding and the pain but she still lost a ton of blood. Jones and I were at the hallway outside Madeline's room and Fernandez was still outside talking to Lovina. I obviously notice it was Lovina because of the outbursts of cussing. It looked like Fernandez was able to calm Lovina down and now were having a decent enough conversation. By decent enough I mean Antonio can actually talk now. We entered Madeline's room and saw her poking her arm. Probably in search for her Marking. Each Warrior has his or her marking, for example I have a forest green pentagram on my neck appear when I'm using my magic.

"Maddie, dude Your Marking wont show up until you use your power. Which you'll learn to use at Guerriero! It's such a cool place and awesome people. Well except the Commie, he's creepy."

Oh here we go. Alfred and his conspiracy that Ivan is going to take over the world. I seriously believe that ones isn't right in the head. He reminds me of my brothers. They are ALL not right int eh head maybe that's why Jones and them are friends? Bloody hell, it all makes sense now! Antonio came back into the room and sat down and grabbed some coffee.

"The doctor said that senorita Madeline made a remarkable recovery, That she shouldn't be awake for another four days. I guess this is where Alice comes in and makes the recovery faster. Then again Warriors tend to have a faster recovery. Senorita Madeline needs to take a few tests and she can be discharged tomorrow." Antonio said delightfully.

Well that's good to hear. At least we know that the hospital visit will be short. Madeline stared outside the window looking a slight bit disinterested in our conversation. I would be too if I can't even be a part of it. Her lavender eyes totally entranced by the outside world. I hope that her life can turn for the better once we are back in England. I hope that Alfred and Antonio just fall asleep on the plane ride there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi:<strong> I know I updated to quickly and didn't have enough time to let people review XD Though thank you Athesia for being the first reviewer and the anonymous reviewer!

**Russia:** Am I the creepy commie?

**Chibi:** Uh no?

**Russia:** I'll kill America now, da?

**Chibi:** No! We need him!

**Hong Kong:** Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chibi:** Yay, for more reviews. I strongly apologize for my terrible grammar. I recently spilled milk on my laptop. Cursed cereal! Which killed it and then was thankfully resuscitated by my step father. Though the keys are still sticky and is lagging so the spelling in the last two chapters are horrid I reread them and I obviously didn't edit them well enough so I apologize.

**Prussia: ***reads script* When will I make my awesome appearance! I need to be with my Birdie!

**Canada:** *blushes*

**Chibi:** Calm down, you'll be in it... Eventually. Disclaimer please?

**Prussia: **Hm, whatever. Chibi owns nothing but the plot. REVIEW BECAUSE THE AWESOME ME SAYS SO.

* * *

><p><strong>Warrior Academy<strong>

**By:** chibi-tastic

**Genre:** Humor, Action & Romance

**Couples:** PrussiaxFem!Canada, SpainxFem!Romano, FrancexFem!EnglandxUS, AustriaxHungaryxRomania, SwitzerlandxLichtenstein others

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Maddie hates her life. It's torture. She's bullied, harassed, and forgotten. It doesn't help that she chooses not to talk. Now after some coincidences happening to her, her life changes and now winds up in England. With new friends her future looks brighter. Though, secrets of her hidden past and heritage can damage all her happiness. Wait, what's up with the stalking Albino, the creeper French cousin, and hyper Spaniard. She's in for some awesome times.

_Chapter Three: The Attack_

_**~Madeline's POV~**_

The others stayed in my hospital room all night. Even though the nurses tried kicking Antonio and Alice out because only relatives are allowed to stay the night. All Antonio had to do was charm them a little and that was it. I wonder what is like to be a hot Spanish guy. I actually I don't. It was just a thought, honesty. The time at the moment was around midnight. Right now Alice was out in her shift patrolling the hospital, in case the enemy returns. Alfred was snoozing on one of the recliners while Antonio was playing Fruit Ninja on his iPhone. Me, I was staring at the ceiling. There was nothing for me to do. Just think of what my foster family will think if my brother randomly appears and tells them I have to attend an academy all the way in Europe. I wonder if they even noticed I was gone at all. Sighing I flipped the television on to some sports channel. A hockey game was going on, sweet. I love hockey! Though I haven't played since, well, since my mom passed. It's been tough but being a hockey player when life becomes tough you have to be tougher. It's just the rule of thumb.

Alfred snored loudly, it sounded closely to a bear, which made Antonio jump out of his seat and landed on the floor, he then rubbed his butt. Alice entered the room giving a questioning look towards Toni. She then walked towards Alfred and shook him so he can wake up because it was his turn to patrol. Al woke up and stretched and started walking towards the door waving bye. Alice took Al's old chair and rested her head back and took notice of the television

"You like hockey, Madeline?" Alice asked, I nodded.

"We have an ice rink near the academy so maybe you can teach us how to play. I know some people who would enjoy some violent sports." I smiled at Alice, she seems really nice.

"Fantastic, I can tell you'll fit in marvelously."

Fitting in. To me it was a farfetched idea, seeing as for the past couple of years fitting in was never part of my agenda. I yawned a little and Alice advised me to take a nap because we have a long day tomorrow so I took my well deserved nap. Then a huge explosion boomed through the building. One of Alfred's howls were heard. The others reacted quickly. Toni put his phone away and headed towards me while Alice ran out of the room inspecting the hallway to see if it's clear. She reentered the room signaling Toni that the coast was clear. He gave and apologetic look and muttered a sorry, he then ripped the IV from my hand. It hurt and now I was bleeding a bit from the small injury. Toni then hoisted me up carrying me bridal style. In all honesty, it was embarrassing. Seriously, being carried bridal style by a hot Spaniard in a short and possibly see through hospital gown is not my idea of fun. Maybe for some either types of girls who would be all for it but not me. I like walking with my own two feet wearing a hoodie and jeans thank you very much! It may sound lame but I like being a reserved type of girl.

Once out of the hospital room we saw the hallway dark. The only light that as illuminating the hallway was the light emanating from Alice's hand, which was a glowing green orb that made the hallway glow green as well. Also, from her neck I noticed a green shimmering tattoo in shape of a pentagram. It reminded me of my own tattoo, I believe it's called a Marking. The hallway was empty, no patience, no nurses or doctors not even the janitors. It reminded me when the Dementor uh I mean Reaper first attacked me. Why does that happen, I mean yes it is convenient and all but it defies the law physics. Then again so far the past 24 hours nothing was going along with the law of physics or any laws of the natural world for that matter. A cold chill shot through my backbone and goosebumps sprouted throughout my forearms. I knew that Alice and Toni could feel it as well. Alice started to walk slower in a cautious pace and I felt a heat resonate from Toni. His skin, though hidden beneath a maroon hoodie and white shirt, was getting warmer. It was like that warmth when you sit next to a chimney, that comfy warm feeling. It almost lulled me the sleep I needed but at the moment ignored due to the fact that we might be attacked anytime soon. Our main priority was to find Alfred. What will happen after that is unknown to me.

A howl echoed through the hospital building. Then a growl accompanied it then the sound of a loud crash was heard. Alfred is definitely near by. Exact location, not quite sure but he's close. Alice decided that he wasn't on this floor, the third floor, so she decided to take the stairs going down. Another boom shook the stairwell scaring me half to death. Hopefully in the near future I will get adjusted to this and will not react like the loser I'm acting now but for now I'm still a newbie so let me be a newbie and be a scaredy cat. The two picked up the pace and we entered the second floor. Low and behold there was a light brown fur colored wolf that was probably the size of a Hummer. So that's how my brother looks like in full wolf mode. In front of my brother were two Reapers and a huge black dog almost the size of my brother and had red eyed. Taking another look at my werewolf brother he looked like he took a good beating himself.

"Hold on, Jones! We got you covered!" Alice ran up to a Reaper and shouted an incantation that sounded close to Latin. A piece of the floor started to rise and a figure appeared. It was man made out stone. Gosh, I know the name for it it's a Go-

"Golem attack the Reaper! Fernandez, protect Miss Madeline at all costs!"

"Seguro!" I looked up at the Spaniard who looked down at me and grinned. "Don't worry senorita, I'll protect you." He placed me to the ground gently. I tried getting up so I wont look as weak but a stinging pain shot through my left torso. Antonio saw my fail attempt at getting up.

"Maddie, you may have recuperated but the wound is still fresh. It'll hurt for a couple of more days. We are here for you, don't worry." Antonio your sweet and all but how can I not worry? You guys are out there fighting while I'm here being a sitting duck.

Another howl rang through the area. It was a painful howl and my brother was thrown across the whole 2nd floor lobby and hit a wall creating a hole with him going through it. I wanted to get up and run towards Al but I was planted to the floor. Antonio inched towards the fight area but Alice yelled at Antonio to stay near me. He backed off. Alice's Golem was then smashed into pieces by the giant black dog. Alice then recited another incantation that made electricity flow through her hands shooting it at one of the Reaper's only making a slight damage.

"This I getting on my last bloody nerve!" Another incantation was spoken and the Reaper was encased in ice. Alfred came I from the room he busted in from and crushed the Reaper icicle with his enormous paws and claws. He stumbled a little and there was an evident wound in his neck and he was loosing blood fast. The black hound attacked my brother enclosing its jaws on Alfred's already wounded neck and Al yelped like a wounded dog. Fortunately he was able to shake off the hound. Alfred's legs buckled and he fell to the floor unconscious. He transformed back to his human form. I tried to crawl towards Alfred but Antonio knelt in front of me.

"Please, I know how you feel but you can't fight on your own yet."

Hot tears started to pour from my eyes and stream down my cheeks. These people are risking there lives for me. I never did anything for them and here they are getting beat up for the poor forgotten mute girl who doesn't deserve this. It feels like a horrible nightmare that no matter how hard you try you just can't wake up. A bloodcurdling cream was heard. Antonio and I snapped our heads towards Alice who was now down for the count. The two Reapers ere gone now but the hound was still there with scarlet red eyes thirsty for blood.

"Stay right there and don't move." The green eyed boy stated in a serious tone.

The hound and phoenix started fighting each other. The fire Warrior was now completely engulfed in flames head to toe. He kept shooting orbs of ember flames at the demon dog. The black dog took hie ginormous right front paw and swung it at Antonio making him fly ten feet away. He landed on his back and then slowly got back up again. The tan boy opened his mouth and fire came out of it aimed at the hound. Though with all that the hound was still standing with all his might. I can tell that Antonio was loosing his energy already. The shadow dog charged at Toni.

_'No, no, no!'_

I forced myself up and ran towards Antonio ignoring the pain that the wound was giving me. The blasted hound as five feet away when I arrive infront of Toni and was poised to land a final blow. The old almost familiar glow came from my right arm and my Marking appeared in all it's gold shimmering might. The Marking no longer stinging me. The force field that I accidentally made appear yesterday and the hound collided with the shield forcing the enemy twenty feet away from Toni and me. A white-gold glow came from my palm ad then a beautifully ivory carved bow appeared. I pulled the silver string and there appeared a bright gold arrow that looked slightly shimmery and translucent. I took this new found weapon to my advantage. Pulling the bow string back I aimed at the hound whom came charging back. Fifteen feet. Twelve feet. Nine feet. Four feet. Two feet. The dog pounced and I took my chance at shot at it's chest. Direct hit. Light consumed the dark shadowy body of the hound and then it disappeared to who knows where.

My knees buckled and then the next thin I knew is that once again was kneeling on the floor. The atmosphere had changed and people started to gather. Nurses and doctors ran towards Alfred and Alice who were the two who were knocked out. I still can't believe that just happened.

_**~Antonio's POV~**_

I'm still shocked at what just happened. A girl who had zero to no experience in combat whatsoever was able to defeat a Hellhound. In one shot too. This little blonde chica is something. Wait till the other Bad Touch Trio hears about this. I took my jacket off and handed it to Madeline. She looked at it and took the maroon jacket and put it on, zipping the zipper all the way up. I helped her up, letting her lean on me for support. Tough in reality we were leaning on each other for support because I hurt my butt after being tossed around by the Hellhound. We both clumsily walked towards Alice and Alfred. Oh, when Francis hears about Alice getting hurt he'll one; tease her endlessly. Or two; complain about not being there to save her. He sometimes doesn't realize that Alice and him have broke up. Oh that didn't in a good note.

Alice woke up. She got up to fast and now was clutching her head in pain. She muttered a few curses and looked at the Madeline and I with a confused look in her eye Then her gaze drifted towards Al's sleeping body Her eyes grew wide. She said an incantation, which I recognized as a time spell. Time froze all around us. All the patients, doctors and nurses froze still like statues. Madeline looked bewildered at what just happened I let a chuckle escape my lips. After all this she's still naïve at the whole concept. She looked up me with a slight pout. Then I remembered what Al had told Alice and me, on how Madeline doesn't like human contact. Here I am an arm wrapped around her shoulder with no sign of flinching away. Either she's to shock to realize anything right now or she's getting used to the idea of friendship.

"Are you both okay? No serious injuries, right?" Alice asked.

"No, we are in bueno conditions. Take care of el tonto, okay?"

Of course we're all beat up but Alfred is our major concern. Alice knelt next to America's almost lifeless body and started to heal his wound on his neck. Her Marking and hands both started glow green. Her face was full of utter concentration. Madeline had a worried look and her face, awaiting for any sign of life to come out of Alfred. After two minutes of straight healing the wound started to close and color reappeared in Al's skin. His eyes slowly opened. He was alive. I felt my support, Madeline, leave my side and went to fully embrace her brother. His sleepy dull eyes went wide at the sight and feeling of his sibling's sudden attachment to him. He hugged her back and started stroking her blonde hair. He looked like he wanted to cry. Madeline herself was already sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay now. You're big brother isn't going anywhere. You're never going to be alone again, I promise."

"... Don't ever leave me..." Madeline muttered in a small and slightly hoarse voice. The three of us stared at the girl, all shocked at what just happened. Alfred started to chuckle and tears started to slide down his face. Who knew that the almighty hero can have a soft side to.

"I promise."

"I understand that this is a touching moment but we are drawing to much attention. Let's use our time wisely and escape" We all nodded our head in agreement. Alice recited an incantation that erased everyone else memories of our stay. We took whatever time we had left of paused time and left the hospital. Alice decided to stay in a hotel for the night so we hailed a taxi to head towards the inner ring of the city were all the companies and high classed places were located. Alice, Madeline and I squeezed in the back seat while Al took the passenger seat. It took about twelve minutes to arrive. I paid the cab driver forty bucks and told him to keep the change as we walked towards a Hyatt. It looked decent enough.

When we walked into the lobby some workers and hotel stayers were giving us weird looks. Well, we did look odd. Alice's, Alfred's and my clothes were torn up. Alfred's had a huge blood stain on his blue shirt and Madeline was wearing a hospital gown and my maroon jacket and was barefooted. It's really not a good impression. Kirkland walked up the the clerk's desk slamming her gold credit card on the poor desk demanding a two room suite. She was obviously aggravated and the clerk noticed and his shaking hands gave her a room key while the other clerk took the credit card and charged Alice for the room. I can tell by the look on Al's face that he wanted to laugh his ass off. Both clerks looked like they wanted to piss themselves.

Once attaining two room keys we headed up the elevators to the 18th floor were our room was located. The elevator ride was filled with silence. Everyone was tired and just wanted some rest. It was one hell of a fight. If it wasn't for Madeline we might have not still be here. Which leads me to wonder, how in the world as she able to attain the fighting concept. Sure, to Warriors fighting comes easily but it takes at least a month to able to fight an Arachne which is a level one Daemon. Madeline was able to defeat a Hellhound, which is a level three. The chica is quiet remarkable.

A ding alerted us that we have arrived at our floor and the elevator doors slid open revealing the 18th floor. Once opening the room's door Alfred dashed inside found one of the four full sized beds and threw his whole body onto the mattress.

"Bed!" Al shouted.

"Jones, don't sleep yet. We have to plan for tomorrow." Alice stated and Alfred let out an annoyed groan.

"Alice, babe, it already _is _tomorrow. Let me sleep."

"One; don't ever call babe. Two; get your lazy American arse up before I turn you into a worm."

"Ugh, fine."

Alice motioned Madeline and me to join her in the small living room to converse on what is going on. The Sorceress snapped her fingers and there appeared a pile of luggage. Madeline walked towards two cherry red matching suitcases recognizing them as her own. Kirkland informed her that we had visited her house while she was unconscious in the hospital and took all her belongings and that for her to get changed from her gown to some actual clothes. This made the Canadian girl blush as red as her suitcases as she took some clothes and darted to the bathroom. Once the blonde elf was gone the conversations became serious.

"The Daemon organization really wants her gone and I can see why. She's stronger than any regular novice I have ever encountered. To take on a Level Three like that and defeat it, it's quiet remarkable." Alice calmly said.

"Yeah, well, they will ever lay a hand on her little blonde head I swear I'll-" Al threatened but was cut off by the reappearance of Madeline, who was now wearing a baggy black shirt that an image of Yoshi from Mario on it and was also wearing white cargo shorts. She walked towards me and handed me my hoodie. I thanked her and she smiled back and headed to sit next to er brother on the tan couch and rested her head on Al's shoulder, in return he draped his arm looking content with himself. Kirkland was on her phone typing something and then put it away.

"I booked us a first class flight back to London at five in the afternoon. It's already four in the morning so we should got to bed. Madeline your going to share a room with me while the boys get the other, that's alright with you?"

Maddie nodded standing up leaving with Alice to their rooms. Alfred as already walking to our room and I followed behind him awaiting for my siesta. When Alfred's body touched the bed he was already knocked out no even bothering to change from his bloody clothes, well at least the blood dried up. I changed into dark gray sweatpants and stayed shirtless and went to sleep. Buenas noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi:<strong> She talked! Though don't expect much for a while.

**Spain:** I got my own POV!

**Prussia:** I'm still waiting for my shot on the fic!

**Chibi: **You'll get it! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts. Much appreciated!

**Review for Review**

Athesia Your too nice, thanks for the support~!

evilbookfairy666 Yes, everything will be cleared in future chapters, so stay tuned!

anonymous reviewer Thank you =) You should read more, though. It's food for the brain which is food for zombies so keep the zombies happy~!

**Answers to some confusing subjects**

Q: What is a Reaper?

A: The Dementor thing that attacked Madeline in the first chapter

Q: Who is Vladimir Lupesco?

A: He is Romania. He looks like his official art but he was never given an actual human name so I thought of one.

Q: When will Prussia make his awesome appearance?

A: Either next chapter or the fifth.

Q: Who does Alice/England like?

A: Haven't decided. I might just have a vote between France and America.

Q: Did Alfred's and Madeline's dad die or disappear?

A: I know in the first chapter I put down disappear but that was a typo, he's dead.

Q: What powers does Madeline have?

A: Being a light elf she has the ability to contrl light and by being an elf she has superior knowledge of flora and fauna and also archery.

Q: What powers does Alfred have?

A: He's a werewolf so his senses are heightened, he ha super strength and speed as well.

Q: What powers does Alice have?

A: She's a Wizard so she has a little black book (it's a book that she uses for spells and to hit Al with). How she makes spells is by saying what she wants to happen in Latin or backwards.

Q: What powers does Antonio have?

A: He's a phoenix so he can control fire and he can fly. Fire cannot hurt him whatsoever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chibi: **Chapter four... Took a while to do. I'm sorry for being late. Though I'm here to serve you readers once again~!

**France:** You should consider serving moi for a change mademoiselle.

**Chibi:** Err... No.

**France:** *sad creeper smile*

**S. Italy:** Eh? Why the hell is the French-bastard here all the time?

**N. Italy:**Roll the chapter, ve~!

* * *

><p><strong>Warrior Academy<strong>

**By:** chibi-tastic

**Genre:** Humor, Action & Romance

**Couples:** PrussiaxFem!Canada, SpainxFem!Romano, FrancexFem!EnglandxUS, AustriaxHungaryxRomania, SwitzerlandxLichtenstein others

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Maddie hates her life. It's torture. She's bullied, harassed, and forgotten. It doesn't help that she chooses not to talk. Now after some coincidences happening to her, her life changes and now winds up in England. With new friends her future looks brighter. Though, secrets of her hidden past and heritage can damage all her happiness. Wait, what's up with the stalking Albino, the creeper French cousin, and hyper Spaniard. She's in for some awesome times.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: To London<em>

_**~Alfred's POV~**_

Ring, Ring, Ring

Ugh, what the hell is making that brutally annoying sound. It's so uncool. I opened my my eyes a little just for the probability of sunshine, which is by the way evil! I mean sure it's the sun but come on! It's the last thing you want to see in the morning. I bet it laughs when it slaps my eyes with it's evil rays of light. It's evil! Any who, I found the source of annoying sound, the freaking alarm clock. It read, in big, red, blinking digital numbers, 7:00 am. I did not set the alarm clock and I'm for certain that Antonio can't work the alarm clock to save his life. Then I saw a white note next the damn clock. I can recognize that handwriting anywhere.

'I set the alarm clock wile you two gits were sleeping. Thought you might enjoy the early and lovely wake up call. Especially you, Jones. Sincerely, Alice Kirkland.'

Damn, Ally. Can you be a little considerate? I almost died yesterday! Oh, I'm so bugging her all through the plane ride! I looked over to were Antonio was sleeping and he was entangled in the bed sheets, his mouth agape with a slight trail of drool dripping from his lips. Kodak moment! Grabbing my myTouch phone and took a pic of him, I know a certain Prussian and French who would love to have this in there 'collection'. Speaking of a certain French, maybe I should tell Maddie that our lovely cousin is also a Warrior. Maybe I should surprise her. Eh, whatever happens will happen. I forgot to shut off the alarm clock and the ringing was continuing. Antonio woke up after like five minutes of continuous beeping.

"Al, be a good amigo and turn off the alarm clock."

"Dude, the alarm clock is on _your _side of the table you do it."

"... Fine. Who turned on the alarm clock anyways?"

I tossed him Alice's 'warming' note and he busted out laughing. Well he won't be laughing when he finds about his picture is with Gil and Francis he wont be laughing anymore will he. Toni shut the alarm clock off and got out of bed and headed out of our room. I decided I needed to get up as well before Alice comes in and accuses me of being a lazy fat-ass. Hey, I'm not fat! I burn calories while I fight so I'm not overweight, I just eat a lot. That doesn't make me fat. Getting my ass out of bed was always a difficult task for me. That's why I'm most of the time late for morning lessons at Guerriero. When I left the room I saw that everyone else was already up and active. Antonio was walking around still shirtless making both Alice and my sister blush madly. I believe it's from being uncomfortable or something so I let this slide. I would usually get mad at Toni for unintentionally flirting with my favorite two females in the world. Yeah, if anyone guessed I have a big liking to Alice. Yes, I love the witch who hits me whenever she gets the chance and can't cook to save her life. It's just that there is something about her that makes me melt. I'm just I don't know... Puppy love? Yes, the pun was intended. Cause ya know I'm a werewolf and puppy is dog and wolf and yeah...

"Fernandez put a blimey shirt on! For heaven's sake!"

"Aw, but being shirtless is so comfortable!" Antonio whined while he sat down on the ten couch. I laughed and started to take of my own shirt. Well it was dirty with my own blood so might as well. Alice saw me take of my shirt and blushed even more. She started scolding me like a mother would to their misbehaving child. She did the wagging finger motion and everything.

"Ha-ha, if Toni-boy can strip so can I! Hey, Toni my man, you are right this is comfy! Maddie, dude, make me a sammich."

Maddie gave me a pleading look that read 'don't-drag-me-into your-mess'. Alice's face was scarlet from anger. She pulled out her black Spell Book and hit me on the head with it. God, where does she get that book from? Seriously, she's like Elizaveta and her frying pan of doom. I now know how poor Vlad and Gil feel. Antonio started laughing his ass off from the other side of the couch and Maddie was slowly inching away from the small living room back into the room she shared with Alice.

"I'm going to go back to my room and calm a flustered Madeline down. You two take a shower, you both reek like France's sewers. If any of you order room service for breakfast you have to pay for it. This goes to you mostly, one. With that blasted bottomless pit of a stomach you have there is no doubt that they will charge hundreds of dollars." Alice sashayed her way to her room and closed the door behind her. I sighed and I wanted to kick myself for acting like an idiot, as usual.

"Mi amigo, it's obvious you like Kirkland but you are going all the wrong ways." Oh my cheeseburgers, Toni is not a complete dunce!

"Shut up, Toni. Last time I checked you get beat up by the mafia-like Vargas all the time. So, you shouldn't be talking, brah."

"I'm just saying and Lovina is not in a mafia... I hope."

_**~Madeline's POV~**_

It was one in the afternoon and we were getting ready to leave the hotel to catch our flight. Alfred and Antonio were carrying all the luggage and Alice and myself walking infront of them. The British girl walked towards the clerks. They were the same ones as the night prior. Both of their faces paled from the sight of the green eyed girl. She smiled at them which scared them even more she handed them the room keys and the shorter more plump clerk grabbed in with a shaky hand while the other tall and lanky one almost passed out. Who knew that Alice could be so scary? We waited outside the hotel for a bus shuttle to pick us up. I was sitting next to Alice on the small bench and Alfred along with Antonio made a makeshift seat out of the suitcases.

"Alice, dude, can't you just make theses bags well I don't know disappear like last time?"

"Shut your trap you needed the exercise."

"You callin' me fat?"

Oh here we go. The two started throwing insults at each other. I can obviously tell that Al likes Alice. He was always like this when it came to girls. He is just awkward and doesn't know how to express himself at all. It doesn't help that he can't read the atmosphere to save his life. Antonio started laughing and the after a good seven minutes of my brother arguing with Alice and Antonio laughing from the corner and me, along with people who were passing by, staring at them the shuttle arrived. Alice and I walked inside the shuttle while the boys were putting the bags in the compartments of the bus. I took my seat next to Alice, I do not want to risk having Alice sitting with any of the guys, in the end it'll just end up in a never ending argument. Antonio and Al sat next to each other in the seats on the other side of the aisle. There was barely anyone in the bus and the bus ride was quiet. Both Al and Toni had fallen asleep two minutes after the bus started departing. They need all the rest they can get last night really was a complete beat down.

Last night. What the hell happened? I almost lost my brother and my new found friends. The feeling of dread hit me after seeing them almost get killed. They were doing all that to protect me. I am not worth their lives, not even close. Though, I'm still forever grateful. It's just I never had anyone show me that much affection in such a long time. It's just it doesn't make sense why is this all suddenly happening. Why now? How in the world was I able to defeat that monstrosity of a thing. How can these guys just be so calm I sighed and Alice looked over to me.

"Hey, Madeline. It's going to be okay. Once we're in London everything is going to change and not everyone at the school is a moron."

"... Call me Maddie. Don't tell my brother but I trust you and I need a girl to talk to. Also, I don't want Al to know what happened back at the foster home. Is it okay if you become my confidant?" Alice grinned and pulled her hand infront my face. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with joy. Is this a different Alice?

"It's a pinkie promise. You can count on me. It's an honor."

I took her offer and wrapped my pinkie around her own. She started telling me about the school and the people. Apparently she had six siblings at the school who are also Warriors. Her face darkened in annoyance in mention of her brothers and sister I wonder why. She says that everyone in the school comes from different places. She said that there is at least one student from every nation and micro-nation. She then started listing the 'sane' students. One from Japan, a girl from New Zealand, an Austrian, and a close friend of hers from Romania. She warned me to stay away from two gingers with an Irish and Sottish accent. I wonder why. She also told me to stay away from a group called the Bad Touch Trio... What kind of name is that?

We arrived at the airport and it was 2:55 PM. So we hand two hours and five minutes to board our plane. As long as we don't pass by the airports food court and pray there is no McDonald's we are safe. God, please no McDonald's. We went to get our tickets and passports and went to put our bags in the baggage claim. Alice decided that we might as well go to our terminal and wait for our flight. We walked towards our terminal and low and behold there was a food court and wait a McDonald's. 1, 2, 3, 4 5 and...

"Cheeseburgers~!"

"No, we have a plane to catch."

Alice started grabbing Alfred by ear and started pulling him towards our terminal. Alfred, while being pulled by the ear, started whining for some McDonald's. Somethings never kept walking to our terminal and Al was pouting all the way complaining that the plane's food 'Sucks like Alice's cooking, man.' Which earned him a smack from Alice's black Spell Book. We arrived at the terminal and it was 4:10 PM. We sat at the chairs waiting for our plane. Minutes started to pass and we were all dying of boredom. Then a flight attendant signaled that all first-class passengers board the plane. The others started getting up. First-class? I look at my ticket and there it was, a first class ticket. I stumbled getting up and went with the others to board the plane.

We were in the plane fifty minutes before it took off and went our way to London. Everyone else fell asleep in their comfortable white leather chair. I for couldn't I was nervous. Two days ago I was a nobody with nothing to live for and now I'm some kind of super hero with an important job to do. Now I'm going to a different country to a school were a person called a Warrior, like myself, my brother, Alice and Antonio, will train there powers and defeat an evil organization called Daemons. Obviously a lot can happen in the span of two days.

We arrived at the airport in England. The other three woke up and stretched their legs. Alfred departed the plain first followed by the rest of us. We walked towards the the baggage claim and waited for the machine to turn on to claim our bags. There we saw a tall blonde young man with his hair slicked back, a girl with auburn hair who was waving at our group, another girl who shared similar physical attributes as the other girl but looked pissed off for some reason. Antonio saw the group and dashed towards the angry looking girl.

"Lovina, mi amor~!"

"Eh? What the hell tomato bastard! Let go of me you crazy Spaniard!" Shouted the Italian girl, I believe her name is Lovina.

"Sorella, stop being mean to big brother Antonio. You'll never have a healthy relationship like me and Ludwig~!" The other Italian girl said cheerfully.

"Feliciana now is not the time..." Deadpanned Ludwig with an obvious German accent.

"Will all off you just calm your arse down. You guys are scaring Madeli– I mean Maddie. Everyone this is Maddie, a Ljósálfar and our new Warrior. Don't worry she's not American, she's Canadian." Alice introduced me while I believe insulting Alfred at the same time. The hyper Italian came up to me, grabbed my hands an then her amber eyes started to glow a bit and on her forehead a copper colored sun appeared. Then in five seconds it was gone.

"Wow, you defeated a Hellhound? Sorry, I'm Feliciana Vargas. I'm a Seer. I can see the future, past and what's inside someone's head. Don't worry I just saw what happened the past two days." Feliciana went back to standing next to Ludwig. She started nudging him towards me.

"Er, guten tag. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt and I'm a German." I deadpanned. Of course he's a German.

He sighed and continued. "The mythological being that controls the weather." I feel stupid now.

"And I'm Lovina Vargas, I'm a skin-walker." She stated. She shook my hand and I smiled she grinned back.

We claimed our bags and walked out of the airport towards were the cabs and buses were. There was a black Hummer-like limousine at the line, on the backs windshield there was a gold 'W' in cursive. Alfred and Ludwig started putting the luggage in the trunk while Alice, Antonio, Lovina, Feliciana and I piled into the automobile. The inside of the limo was luxurious. I took my seat next to Lovina and Alice in the back.

"Ha, Maddie, welcome to Warrior-Mobile No. 1." Alfred exclaimed when he was getting in the limo.

On our way to Guerriero Academy everyone was talking about what had happened with my fight with the Hellhound. All congratulating me on my first win. Tough seriously I did not know what I was doing half the time, it just happened. It took about thirty minutes to arrive to the academy. All the time I was admiring the sights throughout London, it reminded my of Victoria back in Canada when mom, Al and I would travel to Canada for summer vacation. When we left the London metro area we ended up in a rural area of England. The road changed from the black top to dirt and we were driving into a forest. The forest looked magical like it came out of Narnia.

We drove up to giant black iron gates. They opened and we drove up to see a huge Victorian style mansion. The the rust colored building was about four stories tall and was very ample. Surrounding the building was a lot of plains with some horses grazing in the plains. Adjacent to the building was a ranch, which explained the horses. To the right was a garden filled with many different kinds of flora, some students were their reading books. So far it seemed like a normal school that you would see in movies for the rich and famous. By normal I mean that so far I haven't seen anything explode or giant abnormal creatures because this luxury is not normal to me in the least.

"Welcome to Guerriero Academy, sis!" Alfred exclaimed.

We all piled out the car and there was a few adults waiting near the entrance. In the middle was a cheery looking man that reminded me of Feliciana. Next to him was an annoyed looking man who looked exactly like Ludwig but with longer hair. On the other side of the cheery man was a woman with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes, her face held a gentle motherly smile. She was very pretty. Next to the pretty woman was another pretty woman with mocha colored skin with straight black hair and gold eyes, unlike the other woman she had a calculating face. On the side of the annoyed looking blonde man was a man with shoulder-length mousy brown hair and light green eyes who looked quiet serious. Next to him was a red haired woman with green eyes that looked like Alice a bit. Next to the gold eyed woman was another woman with copper skin and pitch black hair, beautiful high cheekbones and a gentle look in her face. The seven adults walked towards us and the cheery one ran up to me giving me a bear hug.

"No one told me you cute! Aw, your so tiny and look at that blonde hair! SO CUTE~! I could just– " Before the he could finish his sentence he was pummeled to the floor by none other than Lovina.

"You perverted old man! You don't do that with the new students or any students for that matter! Bastardo."

'What just happened?' I thought.

While Lovina was busy beating up the man Feliciana was trying to pry her sister of the man. Antonio was also trying to calm down the angry Italian girl, Ludwig had his face buried in his hand in either disbelief or annoyance I don't know. Alfred was laughing and Alice explained to me that the man who had just recently almost hugged me to death was the Dean of the school, Dean Romulus Vargas. He was the grandfather of Feliciana and Lovina. The Native American woman was the Elemantare House Head and also taught students with Elemental powers, like myself. Her name was Talise Koda. The blue eyed woman, whom I learned was from Greece, her name is Aphrodite Karpusi, she's head of the Spirito House. The brown haired man was Hun Héderváry, a Hungarian and head of the Calvarie House. The red haired woman was Alice's aunt, Elizabeth Kirkland, head of Magia House. The Eqyptian woman is Isis Muhammad, house head of Bestia. The older version of Ludwig is co-leader of the school, his name Dankmar Beilschmidt, Ludwig's grandfather. After everyone calmed downwe all started a decent conversation.

"Sorry about earlier. I get a little carried away with girls as bella as you. Any who I'm the Dean of Guerrierio Academy but you can call me Mr. Vargas. You're classes will be given to you tommorow, for now you go with Talise and Signor Fernandez to the Elementare House." Mr. Vargas said happily. Then Talise walked up to me and smiled.

"Hello, Madeline. I'm your house head and your advisor. Let me show you to the Elemtare quarters for you to get settled in. Antonio be a dear and carry her bags, please." She said in a kind voice. Antonio saluted and grabbed my luggage and us three went to the Elemantare quarters. It was a good fifty meters from the main building inside the forest that surrounded the rim of the school grounds. I never did like the woods so I'm kind of scared.

„Don't be scared, Maddie. It's just the woods, okay, that sounded scary. Though seriuosly I've been living here for the past five years there is nothing here to be afraid of, de accuerdo?" Antonio reassured me which in return calmed my nerves down.

We finally reached our destination. Infront of me was an ample building two stories high. Though this one wasn't Victorian style, it was Craftsman style house with cherry wood panneling. In the back I was able to notice a small lake and a dock, the entrance had torches lightening up the pathway. All in all, it was beautiful. I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi:<strong> Chapter four is done. Phew, sorry for the long wait everyone. I also apologized for this chapter being a bit rushed. By the way the school looks like the _Chateau Impney __in Worcestershire, England._ Google it =) Also, the Ancients appeared. In the story they're going to be Professors and the Dean is Roman Empire.

**Prussia:** I'm still not in it.

**Chibi:** Next chapter, I promise!

**Russia: **Review or I will throw Alfred to the sharks, da?

**Chibi:** Holy cheeseburgers, when did we get a tank of sharks? Who approved this? AUSTRALIA!

**Australia:** Crikey! *runs away*

_**~Review for Reviews~**_

_Athesia_ – Aw, you're making me like blush XD Thanks. You are like awesome like Prussia a million times over. I'm saying like to much, I hang with Poland way to much.

**Prussia:** HEY!

**Chibi:** Prussia, be nice and apologize and also give her an awesome Prussian albino hug.

**Prussia:** Okay, I'm sorry Athesia *gives virtual hug*

_Matthea Alaska_ – Actually your review gave me an idea to have all of the reviewers to give me reasons on who Alice should be with and to give me any ideas that might help. After that I will have a vote to see who Alice will be with, Alfred or Francis.

_Valkyrie99_ – Thank you~! I'm proud of Maddie as well.

_Nadeshikofan_ – Chrissy and Tina you two are so adorable and thank you for the review it made me smile. Yeah, Spamano is really cute~!

_**~Please Read This~**_

Matthea Alaska has inspired to do a couples vote and suggestions. Basically what you readers have to do, after you review, on the bottom of your review is say who you want Alice to with. I'm doing this because I like both FrUk _and_ USUK. I know it is _extremely controversial_ and at first I was USUK all the way but then I read a FrUk fanfiction wich gave me a second opinion on the couple. If you haven't caught on yet in the past Alice and Francis used to date but it didn't end well. Though that doesn't stop for round two for all you FrUk fans. So in the vote/suggestion section of your review put on who you want Alice to be with and three reasons why. Also, it has to be a legitimate reason not something short, in example 'just because they look better' or something along those lines. Be creative! Also even better write me short little interaction story that will persuade. Anything to persuade. SEDUCE ME WITH YOUR WRITTING~!

If your a person who doesn't really care who Alice ends up or you want to add another couple to the story be my guest! I mean as long as it's a heterosexual couple because I'm not to much of a yaoi or yuri fan. I mean I don't hate it, its just not my style. I hope you don't hate for this. So yeah, guy/girl couples only, sorry. I accept crack couples, anyone can be gender bended, and the couples in the summary are not set in stone. Well, except PruCan, obviously and Spamano and GerIta. The last two people can't really mess with really I mean seriously XD. Though you guys can persuade me. The rules for the 'Alice Vote' go alongside this as well. Thank You~

_**~Q and A Corner~**_

Q: Who are all the Ancients?

A: Ancient Rome, Native America, Ancient Greece, Britannia, Magyar, Germania, and Ancient Egypt

Q: What do the house names mean?

A: They are in Italian. They mean Magic, Spirit, Knight, Elemental and Beast

Q: What is Lovina's Warrior?

A: A skin-walker is a person who can transform into any animal she or he chooses. She can also use the abilities of animals, like, running like a cheetah, strength of a bear, flexibility of a snake etc.

Q: Lol, Germany is a German, wait, what's a German?

A: A German is mythological being who can control the weather.

_**~Random Rant~**_

Has anyone else see the new Avatar Legend of Korra? Isn't it amazing? I love Mako XD


End file.
